Prisonnière du portrait
by Ciryaquenhiril
Summary: Un portrait, c'est un peu comme un fantôme, une trace laissée sur terre par le sorcier qu'il représente. La seule différence, c'est que le fantôme, lui, a choisi de rester. Walburga Black, elle, aurait préféré mourir.


**Résumé :**Un portrait, c'est un peu comme un fantôme, une trace laissée sur terre par le sorcier qu'il représente. Une photographie prise à un moment précis de la vie, laissant le reflet d'un maelstrom d'émotions paradoxalement immuables. Une panoplie de souvenirs et de réactions qui imitait la vie, mais ne faisait que l'effleurer. La seule différence, c'est que le fantôme, lui, a choisi de rester.

Walburga Black, elle, aurait préféré mourir.

**NDA : **Je me suis demandé ce que pouvaient ressentir les tableaux, quelle conscience ils avaient d'eux-même, et voici ce qui en a résulté. Cette version n'engage que moi, bien entendu.

* * *

><p><strong>Prisonnière du portrait<strong>

Le temps n'existait plus. Seules se succédaient les personnes, au fil des occupants de la maison, sans souvenir des précédents. Pendant très longtemps, il n'y avait eu que son vieil elfe de maison, Kreattur. Seule, comme au temps de son veuvage, elle n'avait tout d'abord vu la différence avec l'époque où elle était en vie. Elle continuait de donner des ordres à Kreattur, ne comprenant pas que l'elfe autrefois si diligent lui désobéissait de plus en plus souvent. Où était le repas qu'elle lui avait commandé ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas conduite à la salle à manger pour le dîner ? Mais son corps altéré par l'âge ne lui permettait même plus de le châtier comme elle l'aurait dû. L'impression que son esprit la fuyait se faisait de plus en plus forte. Une amnésie totale la guettait, elle le craignait. Alors, elle commença à dicter à Kreattur des tâches plus administratives. Ecrire son testament, signer à sa place. Kreattur s'était exécuté, bien sûr, mais ses gestes trahissaient son inquiétude et sa préoccupation. Ce cher elfe craignait sans doute que sa maitresse ne soit emportée par la vieillesse, et Walburga le craignait tout autant.

Walburga Black était vieille, elle le savait, et perdait peu à peu tout intérêt matériel, en même temps que les quelques souvenirs qui lui restaient. La sénilité était douce, dans l'oubli qu'elle prodiguait que faire d'autre que de compter sur son elfe pour s'occuper d'elle ? Elle ne se préoccupait plus d'occuper ses journées, se contentant d'être là, encore. Parfois, un souvenir fugitif d'une longue maladie lui revenait, elle se revoyait bavant et hurlant de douleur. Mais le souvenir s'estompait bientôt, et elle le laissait aller. La déchéance physique était une humiliation qu'elle redoutait. D'autres souvenirs la hantaient, l'annonce de la mort de Regulus par un mangemort qu'elle connaissait, l'arrestation de Sir… Non, ce dernier était mort il y a bien longtemps. Renié à tout jamais. Plus encore, il n'avait jamais existé. Elle avait enterré le dernier des Black, son cher fils cadet, si poli, si obéissant. Il ressemblait un peu à Orion, l'impétuosité en moins. Le fils parfait, emporté par ses convictions. Certains disaient qu'il avait paniqué, avait essayé de faire marche arrière, mais ils se trompaient : son fils était loyal, à tout jamais. Victime d'une trahison, tout comme son père, emporté par le chagrin de voir son fils aîné lui échapper.

Ainsi se déroulaient ses journées, dans une indifférence totale, seule, sans aucun ancrage à la réalité. La seule chose qui lui indiquait encore que le temps ne s'était pas arrêté était la multiplication des rides sur le visage de Kreattur, sa peau qui pendait de plus en plus. Puis, l'elfe devint sénile, lui aussi. Il l'oubliait, parfois, et elle hurlait alors dans la maison en espérant qu'il reviendrait vite la réconforter. Et il le faisait toujours. Alors, elle oubliait qu'il l'avait laissée et lui ordonnait de lui servir le repas dans la salle à manger.

Puis, Il était revenu.

Lorsque la porte s'était ouverte, la lumière de l'extérieur avait illuminé le visage de Walburga. S'éveillant comme d'un sommeil millénaire, elle s'était soudain demandé pourquoi elle se trouvait dans l'entrée. L'homme qui venait de pénétrer dans le hall ressemblait tant à Orion qu'un instant, elle crut qu'elle était enfin morte et qu'il venait la chercher. Mais Orion n'avait jamais eu cet hideux tatouage sur le torse, et ne serait jamais sorti avec une tenue aussi négligée. Qui était ce jeune homme outrecuidant aux cheveux crasseux ?

« Bonjour, Mère, je suis rentré ! » hurla le nouveau venu, avant d'éclater de rire, quelque peu hystérique.

Mère ? Son fils était mort. Ces yeux. Cette bouche. Ce nez. Non.

« TRAITRE A TON SANG ! Immonde, infâme, comment oses-tu revenir ici ?

- Mais qui a eu l'horrible idée de vous faire le portrait, très chère Mère ?

- Tu oses fouler le sol de cette maison, toi qui nous as tant humiliés par ton comportement honteux ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous décrocher du mur, et vous trouver un endroit un peu plus approprié. »

Les propos de Sirius étaient ceux d'un fou, certainement. De quoi parlait-il donc ? Alors qu'il s'approchait, elle remarqua un détail étrange : elle le voyait du dessus, comme si elle se trouvait en altitude, alors qu'il était plus grand qu'elle depuis ses quinze ans. Elle tenta de faire un pas en avant, mais rien ne se passa. Baissant les yeux, elle vit un cadre de bois là où se trouvaient autrefois ses jambes. Ce jour-là, le peu de cohérence qu'il lui restait encore s'évanouit. Walburga Black hurla à pleins poumons lorsque l'horrible vérité lui apparut.

Elle était morte depuis longtemps. Il ne restait plus d'elle que ce vieux portrait accroché dans l'entrée. Prisonnière à tout jamais.

Toute pensée cohérente l'abandonna. Elle hurla, encore et encore, toutes les insanités qu'elle avait pu apprendre au cours de sa vie de mortelle. Elle hurla contre le fils qui était sans doute responsable de sa mort, de par sa trahison, son absence. Si elle avait désormais l'éternité, alors elle l'emploierait à lui faire regretter d'avoir été un si mauvais fils. Lui qui depuis le début, avait été la cause de sa souffrance, déchirant sa matrice à sa naissance, manquant d'emporter sa mère, l'épuisant de ses colères et de ses rébellions sans fin, enchainant les punitions à l'école, imprégnant le nom des Black de honte.

Lorsqu'il avait menacé de la détruire, elle se souvint avoir appelé Kreattur, lui rappelant que sa loyauté allait avant tout à sa maitresse. L'elfe avait alors jeté un maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle sur le tableau, la sauvant sans doute de l'oubli éternel. Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, les sortilèges se succédèrent sur son portrait, éclairs de lumière brillants qui lui firent perdre l'esprit alors que son fils se livrait à des tentatives de parricide sans fin, la torturant jusque dans la mort. Tout n'était que lumière aveuglante, et l'un des seuls sens qu'ils lui restaient commença à lui faire défaut lorsque la peinture de son tableau s'en trouva altérée. Ne lui restèrent que l'ouïe et une vision trouble qui ne lui permettait que de distinguer les déplacements de l'intrus. Alors, lorsqu'il passait à sa portée, elle s'époumonait, afin de lui faire autant de mal qu'elle pouvait pendant les quelques secondes à sa disposition.

Puis, un jour, Sirius finit par se lasser. Il installa un rideau ensorcelé devant le portrait. Ainsi, elle ne pouvait plus le voir lors de ses déplacements. Alors, elle se contenta de passer son éternité à tendre l'oreille, à l'affut de la moindre occasion de se rappeler au bon souvenir du dernier des Black à pouvoir transmettre le nom.

Démente, insensée, Walburga Black, le portrait, entama par delà la mort un règne de terreur au 12, Square Grimmaurd, ainsi qu'elle avait toujours vécu. Le sort de Glu Perpétuelle lancé par l'elfe avait eu un effet secondaire inattendu et l'empêchait de se déplacer entre les portraits comme le faisaient les autres personnages des tableaux. Ses mouvements se limitaient désormais à rouler des yeux, agitant son horrible visage décharné par la maladie, beuglant des insanités à tous ces traitres à leur sang, à tous ces sangs impurs qui osaient franchir la maison de ses aïeux, la harcelant jusque chez elle. Jamais elle ne connaitrait la délivrance. Incapable de se mouvoir, dans sa prison de toile, Walburga aurait souhaité mourir.

Mais cela aussi, ça lui était interdit.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin :<strong> Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?


End file.
